BRISEUR DE REGLES
by reis64
Summary: Un accident d'avion ; et Gibbs remet en cause tout ce pour quoi il s'est battu jusqu'à présent. ATTENTION : histoire pour adultes :: lemon
1. Chapter 1

Un accident d'avion ; et Gibbs remet en cause tout ce pour quoi il s'est battu jusqu'à présent. ATTENTION : SLASH **BUT** don't like don't read

Pour me faire pardonner de l'attente de mes FICS je me permets d'en écrire une toute petite, une histoire érotique sans prétention car c'est ma première, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Malgré tout j'ai essayé de respecter l'esprit de notre série.

Merci de votre indulgence et de vos reviews.

BRISEUR DE REGLES

Gibbs descendit les escaliers du MTAC avec une lenteur calculée.

Voilà il l'avait fait : donner sa démission !

Il ne pouvait plus vivre avec ce remords sur la conscience.

Son regard erra sur l'Open-Space encore désert.

Il s'assit à son bureau, commença à remplir un carton de ses affaires.

Lorsque McGee et Ziva arriveraient il serait déjà parti.

Vance lirait sa lettre dans une semaine.

Ducky ne comprendrait sans doute pas sa décision, mais la respecterait.

Abby ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Il prit la direction de l'ascenseur tout en passant son index sur le bureau abandonné de son agent perdu, comme pour vérifier la présence de poussière.

Il ne pouvait le croire, Tony DiNozzo ne serait plus là.

Il était le seul responsable, personne avec qui assurer la responsabilité de ses actions, personne avec qui partager sa solitude et douleur.

"_Semper Fidelis_" : toujours fidèle, ou encore dans la marine ou n'abandonne personne. Cette phrase pour laquelle il s'était toujours battu ne représentait désormais plus rien.

Il rentrerait chez lui, descendrait au sous sol, détruirait son bateau, pour en reconstruire un autre ou pas, repartirait sans soute au Mexique.

FLASH BACK

L'avion de liaison de l'US AIR FORCE se cabra une nouvelle fois, luttant de toutes ses forces contre les éléments naturels. L'espace était zébré de nombreux éclairs plus sournois les uns que les autres. Les appareils de navigation ne fonctionnaient plus, impossible de déterminer direction ou encore hauteur.

Le pilote avait lancé un MAYDAY alors qu'ils approchaient des côtes de Caroline du Nord, une demi-heure s'était écoulée depuis, Dieu seul connaissait à présent leur position exacte.

A l'arrière les trois passagers adoptaient différents comportements.

Le premier demeurait impassible, le second essayait de se souvenir de ses prières tout en luttant afin de conserver dans son estomac la dernière barre de céréales avalée, le troisième menotté au siège « fuyait par tous les bouts » au sens propre comme au figuré.

Un trou parmi les nuages permis au pilote d'apercevoir la terre ferme. Il réagit immédiatement. L'avion était devenu incontrôlable. Prenant le micro il ordonna à ses passagers de se préparer à sauter.

« Je vous en supplie ne m'abandonnez pas ! »

« Patron tu crois que c'est nécessaire de l'emmener avec nous ? »

« Oui Tony c'est notre travail. J'ouvre la porte détache-le. »

Les trois hommes équipés de parachutes se rapprochèrent de l'ouverture.

« Tu sais patron la dernière fois que j'ai sauté… »

« Tony tu sautes ou je te pousse. »

« J'ai peur : je ne veux pas sauter. » Leur prisonnier tenta de s'échapper.

« Gibbs va devant on te suit. »

Une violente embardée sépara une nouvelles fois les trois hommes. Au moment où le chef du NCIS fut expulsé au-dehors il aperçu les deux autres passagers projetés contre la carlingue.

Gibbs ouvrit instinctivement son parachute tout en cherchant au-dessus de lui deux autres voilures. Loin devant une barrière rocheuse, il suivit des yeux l'avion tant qu'il put. Son parachute se mit en torche, le sol s'approchait dangereusement, plusieurs branches ralentirent sa descente, qui finit par se stopper brutalement le laissant suspendu dans les airs.

Le bruit des moteurs s'éloigna, puis un bruit terrible retentit, celui que seul un avion s'encastrant dans une montagne pouvait produire.

Le piaillement des oiseaux dérangés s'atténua, puis le silence prit possession de l'endroit.

Gibbs chercha désespérément le couteau qu'il portait toujours sur lui afin de couper les suspentes, il ne distinguait rien du sol sous ses pieds, mais il ne pouvait rester ainsi. La dernière corde finit par céder. La chute fut rapide et brève, lorsque ses pieds touchèrent la terre ferme il fit un roulé-boulé sur un lit de cailloux, ajoutant d'autres écorchures, et bleus ; sa tête heurta une grosse pierre plate, un voile sombre passa devant ses yeux, la dernière pensée qu'il eut avant de s'évanouir demeurait pour les hommes restés prisonniers de la carlingue.

Et Tony ! Tony qui lui avait demandé maintes fois de ne pas prendre cet avion de liaison, qui réclamait sans cesse leur propre moyen de transport aérien. Tony qui n'avait pas pu sauter à temps.

Tony qui…

Le mauvais temps qui un instant s'était interrompu redoubla d'intensité, pluie et vent s'acharnèrent, rus et ruisseaux asséchés reprirent vie, serpentant vigoureusement entre les cailloux, irriguant à nouveau la petite végétation qui n'attendait que cela, redonnant vie à quelques petits torrents, qui gonflant les rivières menaceraient la vie de l'homme évanouit dans le lit d'une d'entre elles.


	2. Chapter 2

BRISEURS DE REGLES

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour les reviews

Le temps s'écoulait lentement dans cet endroit maudit loin de toute civilisation. Perdu au milieu de nulle part, où un destin funeste recouvrait de son voile écarlate les imprudents.

Gibbs s'était réveillé à plusieurs occasions ; la première fois l'humidité et le froid l'avait obligé à forcer son corps brisé et douloureux à trouver refuge loin du danger. Les fois suivantes, sans qu'il ne puisse s'orienter dans le temps ou même l'espace, lui semblaient différentes.

La nuit l'entourait chaque fois ; dans les cieux : aucune étoile plus brillante ou non, à son poignet gauche sa montre probablement cassée ne lui permettait pas de voir l'heure.

Les sons provenant à ses oreilles étaient déformés, confus, insaisissables, et indescriptibles, amplifiant son mal-être ; le conduisant au bord de la panique.

Plusieurs fois il avait senti une présence à ses côtés, il luttait contre des mains, des bras, l'obligeant à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas, violant son intimité sans aucun soucis pour sa pudeur.

Vaillamment il essayait de lutter contre ses agresseurs, mais la douleur le freinait, il voulait hurler sans que les mots sortent de sa bouche, il donnait des coups qui ne rencontraient que le vide, sa faiblesse le faisait capituler, alors l'impuissance lui montait les larmes aux yeux.

Il arrivait aussi qu'il lui semble qu'on le forçait à avaler, ou même boire des aliments dégouttants, aux saveurs indéfinissables, comme si au-delà de tout ce qu'on lui faisait subir on désirait le maintenir en vie.

Profitant de l'obscurité, il avait tenté de s'échapper à plusieurs occasions, mais n'allait jamais bien loin, et était repris chaque fois.

Qu'avait-il fait de si grave pour qu'on lui impose ces traitements ?

Où était son équipe ou ce qu'il en restait ?

Etait-ce cela l'enfer ?

Il en était arrivé à envier le sort de Tony alors qu'il maudissait le sien !

Le fait de ne rien voir, mais de sentir la chaleur sur son visage, l'amena enfin à conclure qu'il ne voyait plus, le temps continua à s'écouler trop lentement au goût du supplicié.

Chaque minute de gagnée sur la mort donnait autant de chance à son équipe pour le retrouver, ainsi au fil du temps il en vint presque à développer le syndrome de Stockholm pour ses ravisseurs qui le maintenaient en vie.

Un jour, ou plutôt un matin, ce ne fut plus un voile noir qu'il eut devant les yeux, mais plutôt un brouillard, il pouvait distinguer des formes floues, surtout une qui s'approchait lentement de lui, se baissa, sembla poser quelque chose à terre, le mit dans une position plus confortable, puis porta à ses lèvres comme une sorte de grosse coquille.

La forme parlait tout le temps, mais Gibbs n'en comprenait pas un traître mot, se demandant même s'ils pratiquaient le même langage, pourtant il ouvrit la bouche docilement, avalant du même coup un liquide saumâtre sur lequel il faillit s'étouffer.

Ce qui sembla pour Gibbs le lendemain le même manège se reproduisit, mais le chef du NCIS s'empara timidement de la coquille bien décidé à ne plus avoir de nounou.

Une main douce se posa sur son front, alors à travers une fontaine de phrases inintelligibles il lui sembla comprendre quelques mots.

«….…………mieux………..... bientôt……….IS………………… bs………mal »

Il parvint à articuler un mot.

« Quoi ? »

« ………………….NC……………………Gib………. »

La coquille vide lui fut retirée des mains.

« ………..ut…………….or……. »

Gibbs ferma les yeux faisant semblant de s'assoupir, au travers ses paupières mi-closes il essaya de surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de la personne qui s'occupait de lui.

Elle semblait seule, peut-être qu'il pourrait en venir à bout.

La voix paraissait masculine, mais il ne pouvait en jurer. La forme « au sexe indéfini » s'éloigna, sembla se dévêtir, et disparu dans un brouillard horizontal cette fois-ci.

Gibbs secoua la tête il devait avoir rêvé, la voix avait parlé du NCIS et l'avait appelé par son prénom, ils avaient sans doute trouvé ses affaires.

Il décida qu'il était venu pour lui le temps de passer à l'attaque, la prochaine fois peut être.

Lors de la nouvelle visite de l'inconnu alors que ce dernier se penchait à sa hauteur Gibbs recula la tête, et la lança brusquement en avant, il y eut un bruit de cartilage brisé. Emporté par leur élan, tous deux tombèrent sur le sol, Gibbs profitant de l'instant de surprise, fracassa la tête de son adversaire sur le sol, et s'écroula évanouit sur lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour les reviews, ainsi que pour tout autre alert…

Gibbs se réveilla à nouveau.

Il était allongé sur quelque chose de mou.

Puis tout lui revint d'un bloc.

Il se souleva doucement sur les bras sa vue s'était nettement améliorée.

Sous lui se trouvait un visage indubitablement masculin, rongé par une barbe châtain clair de plusieurs semaines, un visage émacié dont le nez cassé avait pissé le sang. Un visage qui aurait pu lui faire penser à quelqu'un, si ce quelqu'un n'était pas mort.

A nouveau Gibbs pensa que son imagination lui jouait quelques tours.

Il devait agir vite avant que « l'inconnu » ne reprenne connaissance.

Il se leva doucement, trébucha, tomba, malgré les protestations de son corps il décida de ramper quelques mètres jusqu'à trouver une branche suffisamment solide afin de lui permettre une marche plus aisée, ensuite quelque peu revigoré il partit inspecter son univers.

Il se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être au premier abord un campement de fortune, quelques pierres en rond, au milieu les restes de cendres. Des vêtements empilés, un couteau et pistolet, plus loin plusieurs morceaux de corde. Il s'arma, choisit une corde et repartit vers son malheureux adversaire, qui peinait à reprendre ses esprits.

Gibbs ne dit pas un mot, leva son arme et mit en joue l'homme en face de lui, le temps se figea, tous deux se fixèrent, se jugèrent, attendant la réaction l'un de l'autre.

Gibbs tira une première fois deux mètres devant l'inconnu qui s'arma aussitôt, les deux hommes se faisaient face, les deux pistolets se faisaient face.

« Qui est-vous ? » Sa propre voix le fit sursauter, depuis tout ce temps il pouvait enfin parler normalement.

Gibbs continua de tirer ponctuant chaque tir de questions auxquelles il exigeait des réponses.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

L'inconnu ne bougeait toujours pas comme tétanisé par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Les tirs se rapprochant dangereusement.

« Combien de temps s'est-il passé ? »

« Vous allez parler à la fin ! »

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé ? »

Inlassablement Gibbs continua à tirer, combien de temps ? 13 coups : son subconscient comptait.

Un Sig-Sauer P228 : l'arme du NCIS, il avait bien sentit, c'était son arme de service.

Mais qui était son adversaire ?

L'inconnu poussa soudainement des hurlements, se prit la tête entre les mains, et s'écroula à genoux.

Ces cris, il pouvait les reconnaître entre tous, ils appartenaient à une seule personne, à son meilleur agent…

L'avait-il touché ?

L'avait-il tué ?

Non ce n'était pas possible !

Gibbs s'approcha conscient qu'il était désarmé en face de l'inconnu qui n'avait jamais tiré une salve.

« TONY… ??? »

Bientôt le prochain chapitre, et enfin un slash ou pré slash.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ce chapitre est finalement un SLAH, comme je suis une femme, et que je n'ai jamais écrit de scènes érotiques et +, encore moins entre deux hommes, merci d'être indulgent.

J'ai essayé de rester « propre », laissant plus la place aux sentiments qu'au « sexe » proprement dit. J'espère y être parvenue. J'accepte toute critique, car elles sont constructives, me font avancer, parfois reculer, presque toujours plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

PRESENT

Gibbs descendit les escaliers menant à son sous-sol.

Il les descendait d'une lenteur calculée presque au ralentit. Comme s'il voulait à travers ceux-ci : humer, retrouver, les odeurs particulières de deux « mâles » faisant l'amour.

L'empreinte de Tony était partout, sur les murs, dans le lit, même le bateau avait voulut conserver ce moment unique de fusion entre deux êtres éprouvant les mêmes sentiments.

L'image de Tony restait gravée dans son esprit, un moment le désir, un autre l'incertitude, les suivants douleur et plaisir, puis enfin la déception.

Gibbs l'avait déçu, trahit puis abandonné, ce jour là il avait encore transgressé plusieurs règles :

Règle n° 1 – Ne jamais trahir son partenaire

Règle n° 12 – Ne jamais fréquenter un collègue

Et imposé une autre à son malheureux partenaire de ce qui resterait un soir

Règle n° 11 – Quand le boulot est fini, va-t-en

FLASH BACK

Tony avait un anniversaire à fêter, mais il ne voulait pas le faire seul, il devait y associer Gibbs, c'était leur anniversaire, celai faisait deux mois que Tony avait dévoilé ses sentiments inavouables, deux mois qu'il avait découvert que son boss partageait sans doute les mêmes.

Il savait trouver Gibbs enterré dans son sous-sol, rabotant, meulant à la main, son précieux bateau.

Tony savait que pour ce qu'ils allaient faire il lui faudrait une sacrée dose de courage, même peut-être à eux deux.

Discrètement il venait de prendre une douche, s'était habillé d'un peignoir de soie vert, assorti avec des sandales de même couleur, faisant ressortir la couleur de ses yeux, d'ailleurs ceux-ci pétillaient d'une drôle de lueur depuis les 2 ou même 3 verres de bourbon qu'il avait descendu.

Ce n'était pas tant le repas livré par le plus grand restaurant de Washington, que l'anticipation de ce qui allait arriver ensuite, qui l'émoustillait : mais il devait bien reconnaître que…

L'accueil fut froid pour ne pas dire impersonnel.

« DiNozzo ! »

Tony ne se démonta point il était habitué aux nombreux sauts d'humeur de son patron.

« Tes deux repas sont servis. »

« Lesquels ? »

« Celui du français et l'autre… le nôtre. »

Tony avisa le lit de camp, se dévêtit, déposa quelques articles sur la table de chevet improvisée, puis s'allongea sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers son patron. Le jeune agent avait enduit son corps d'un lait particulièrement odorant, pour ne pas dire aphrodisiaque, c'était leur première fois, et il souhaitait que celle-ci soit parfaite.

Pourtant Gibbs ne réagissait pas, et après un certain temps le sous-sol fut emplit de doux ronflements.

Un temps d'une durée qui parut interminable pour notre dormeur se déroula, le matelas s'affaissa doucement : quelqu'un venait de s'allonger.

Tony continua à faire semblant de dormir, ce qui convint parfaitement à Gibbs qui pouvait à sa guise contempler l'objet de sa convoitise.

Depuis leur retour, Tony avait reprit du poids, les quelques cicatrices de leur récent périple se fanaient doucement, les courbes harmonieuses de son corps et son bronzage parfait en aurait fait pâlir plus d'un.

…

« Aie ! Pourquoi tu m'as pincé ? »

« Pour te réveiller. »

« Je ne dormais pas. »

« Je sais. »

Les vapeurs de l'alcool commençant à perdre leur effet, Tony n'était plus trop sur de lui.

Gibbs sentit a d ésapprobation de son partenaire. Il prit place à califourchon sur ses cuisses, et entreprit de lui faire un de ces massages dont seul il avait le secret. Il commença doucement par les épaules, faisant rouler sous ses mains experts les muscles noués, ensuite ses doigts dessinaient des arabesques compliquées, effleurant à peine la peau, pour finir il malaxait les deux lobes parfaits de son postérieur, écartait doucement les fesses, alors qu'un index plus aventureux titillait de temps en temps l'entrée privée.

« Détends toi. »

Après plusieurs minutes Gibbs plaça un oreiller sous le ventre de Tony, et prit place entre les cuisses musclées il enduisit un index de gel lubrifiant, et entreprit d'explorer le passage serré. Tony se contracta immédiatement, ce qui n'arrêta pourtant ni l'assaut, ni le va-et-vient.

Clac

« Aie ! »

«Je t'ai dit de te détendre. »

« Tu es sur de ce que tu fait ? »

« J'ai été marié trois fois. »

« Tu crois que cela me rassure. Je ne suis pas rousse ! »

« Et moi je n'ai plus vingt ans ! »

Le corps de Tony attirait l'ancien Marines, il lui appartiendrait ce soir.

Par amusement et par défis le jeune agent se tortillait, ignorant l'effet qu'il faisait sur son supérieur, mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Finalement il eut ce qu'il recherchait : une claque retentissante sur la fesse gauche,

« Aie! »

Quitte à faire : une sur la jumelle.

« Ouille : ourgh ! »

Et de deux.

Tony sentait à présent une drôle de sensation, les deux doigts à l'intérieur de lui avait trouvé la tache sensible et le taquinait d'une manière tout à fait vicieuse. Il gémissait, tremblait, parlait de manière totalement incompréhensive, il connu l'extase comme un troisième doigt rejoignit les deux premiers, son corps ne lui appartenait plus, ses hanches bougeaient à un rythme que même Gibbs ne maîtrisait plus. Tony grogna de mécontentement lorsque Gibbs retira ses doigts, et se déplaça.

« Tony retourne-toi. »

« Hum… »

« Mets-toi sur le dos. »

« Que…oi… »

« Je veux te voir quand je te ferai l'amour. »

« ? »

« Tu croyais que c'était fini ? »

Tony se retourna prêt à protester, mais il s'aperçu bientôt que cela ne servirai à rien, Gibbs était prêt, surtout prêt à prendre les commandes.

Gibbs se coucha tendrement sur lui, releva les jambes, et se positionna confortablement.

Tony ferma les yeux à se faire mal, anticipant la douleur qui ne tarderait pas à venir. Une claque sur le côté de la tête le rappela à l'ordre.

« Ouvre les yeux. »

« … »

« Comme tu veux. »

Une bouche mouillée et avide se referma sur son mamelon gauche, une main lui caressait le droit, alors qu'une autre main s'aventurait doucement en bas de son ventre, le caressait le torturant, son corps s'enflamma. Des doigts aventureux cherchèrent à nouveau à « forcer » son passage étroit, il avait maintenant trois mains sur son corps, dix de plus ne l'auraient pas inquiété.

Tout s'arrêta : c'était le moment.

« Tony donne-moi ta main.»

« … »

« Celle avec laquelle tu te caresses. »

« Je… oups… »

« Soulèves-toi sur ton coude, je sais que tu peux y arriver. »

«Mais… pourquoi ? »

« C'est toi qui choisiras le moment. »

« Non je te fais confiance. »

« Tu es sur ? »

« Oui ! »

« Alors ouvre les yeux. Laisse moi faire.»

Gibbs en avait assez d'attendre, de faire des concessions, d'une puissante poussée il pénétra dans Tony jusqu'à la garde, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion, comme un pansement, mm par mm cela fait mal, mais d'une seule fois la douleur est intense mais brève.

Tony n'avait pas dit un mot, mais ses yeux humides parlaient pour lui, ses deux mains se crispaient sur les draps, Gibbs commença enfin ses vas- et- viens, tout en caressant Tony à l'unisson avec son rythme, les conduisant tous deux au bord de la jouissance à de nombreuses reprises. Ils marquèrent une pause, Gibbs se coucha à nouveau sur Tony et l'embrassa, ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, leurs deux langues continuèrent un balai endiablé, rythmé par leurs battements de cœur au bord de la rupture.

Enfin quand ce fut le moment tant attendu de la libération, Gibbs s'effondra sur le corps de son malheureux agent, alors que ce dernier perdait connaissance.

Quand Tony se réveilla, une main douce étendue en travers son torse, un corps masculin lové en cuillère contre son dos, le fit recoller à la réalité, il n'avait pas rêvé. Il porta la main de son partenaire à sa bouche et y posa un doux baiser.

« Je t'aime Gibbs ! »

A cet instant le moment magique s'était rompu.

Gibbs se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre, il se dégagea rapidement, poussa brutalement le jeune italien qui tomba lourdement au sol.

Gibbs se leva attrapa, le peignoir et lui jeta littéralement dessus.

« Quand le boulot est fini, va-t-en ! »

Tony encore étourdit, se leva doucement, l'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage.

« Mais je… »

« Dégage DiNozzo. Ne suis-je pas assez clair ? »

« Mais je… »

« Mais je… Mais je… C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ! Tu es venu ici comme une chatte en chaleur, tu as eu ta récompense. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Une déclaration ? Une demande en mariage ? »

Tony d'une pâleur cadavérique avait du mal à conserver son équilibre, tant les mots outrageants le blessaient.

« Tu es injuste. J'ai cru en toi. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais fait de promesse ! »

« Tout ce que tu as dit là-bas, n'était que mensonge ! »

« ….»

« Kate avait raison, tu n'es qu'un bâtard ! »

Les yeux du jeune homme se remplirent de larmes, celles-ci coulèrent lentement le long de ses joues sans qu'il essaie de les essuyer. Enfin Tony tourna les talons, et remonta les escaliers.

« Demain tu n'entendras plus parler de moi ! »

Le lendemain matin l'agent Anthony DiNozzo, démissionnait du NCIS, sans donner d'explications.

PRESENT

Ne jamais faire de promesse que l'on sait ne pas pouvoir tenir. Gibbs devrait la graver cette phrase, sur son bateau, il la verrait chaque jour, car il n'en avait pas tenu compte.

« Quand nous serons de retour chez nous, plus rien ne nous séparera ! »

Et Tony avait été assez naïf pour le croire.

Lui Gibbs assez aveugle pour ne pas croire en la sincérité de son jeune agent, et assez stupide pour le repousser.

Toutes ces règles qui étaient l'essence de sa vie de soldat, n'existaient plus.

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que Tony avait démissionné, pourtant il lui manquait déjà, sur le plan professionnel, il va sans dire... Car avouer qu'il avait eut tord, serait une marque de faiblesse, cette règle qu'il répétait sans cesse à ses agents ne portait pas de numéro, pourtant aujourd'hui elle prenait de l'ampleur, prenait toute sa valeur, toute son importance.

Mais les règles étaient créées pour être enfreintes, brisées, à vrai dire il n'en était plus à une prés…

Il entendit la porte de sa maison ouvrir, puis des pas assez lourds descendirent les escaliers, il n'osa pas se retourner, une main douce et familière se posa sur son épaule.

Le silence devint pesant, pour ne pas dire mortel.

« Je n'aurai pas du… Je suis désolé… Comment puis-je réparer ? »

Il ne reste plus que deux parties :

l'une concernant leur sauvetage,

la seconde la conclusion


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Voici enfin le fameux chapitre (EN DEUX PARTIES) qui va vous permettre de comprendre bien des choses, qui pose d'autres questions, et introduit doucement le chapitre final.

Gibbs se retourna pour se retrouver face à face à un vieil ami.

« Leroy Jethro Gibbs tu es le plus sombre idiot que je connaisse. »

« Je sais Ducky inutile de me le rappeler. »

« Je me demande encore comment tu as pu te marier tant de fois. »

« Et toi pourquoi aucune ? »

« On ne parla pas de moi ici, mais de toi, et ta fâcheuse habitude de mépriser tous ceux qui t'approchent, t'aiment, et t'ouvrent leur cœur. »

« Avec Tony tout était différent. Nous travaillons ensemble. »

« Crois-tu que je ne le sache pas ! »

« C'est un homme ! »

« Je peux aussi te le confirmer. »

« Arrêtes veux-tu ! »

« Non je n'arrêterai pas, tu es en train de gâcher vos vies. Tu l'as profondément blessé. »

« J'aime Tony, mais pas comme il m'aime. »

« Pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit ? »

« Tony est amoureux de moi. Et moi… »

« Tu le compare à un Kleenex. »

« Non bien sur que non ! »

« Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé lorsque vous étiez tous les deux, isolés… »

« C'est personnel ! »

« Ce qui affecte le NCIS ne l'est pas ! »

« Nous n'en faisons plus partie ! »

« Vance n'a pas validé vos démissions ! »

« Tony a quitté un travail qu'il aime bien. »

« Et toi ? »

« J'ai déjà démissionné une fois. »

« Il te manque ? »

« Il manque à l'équipe. »

« Je ne parle pas de cela, tu le sais bien ! »

« Son insouciance, insubordination, sa propension à attirer tous les problèmes imaginables… désolé Ducky mais je peux vivre sans.»

« Jethro ! »

« Qui es-tu pour vouloir me psychanalyser ainsi ? »

« Ton ami. »

« Je ne lui ai jamais rien promis ! »

« Tu as profité de sa faiblesse ! »

« C'est lui qui s'est offert. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il croyait me devoir quelque chose, il a imaginé ce qui n'était pas. Il a oublié la règle n° 8. »

Gibbs se retourna face à son bateau, il détestait quand Ducky avait raison, il détestait lorsqu'il devait se mettre en colère contre lui pour cacher ce qu'il pensait réellement, il détestait se sentir vulnérable comme en ce moment.

Pour se calmer, Gibbs se saisit d'un rabot et entreprit de lisser le bois tendre de son bateau (armature qui entre nous soit dit n'avait pas besoin de ce soin supplémentaire).

Mais le bon docteur n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il avait une carte ultime dans sa manche, un joker imparable.

« Il n'y aura jamais assez de place. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Tu préfères quoi : cercueil ou pierre tombale ? »

Le rabot eut un loupé, le temps s'arrêta un instant. Gibbs bougonna.

« Quand je serai en train de l'autopsier, que diras-tu ? Quand nous l'enterrerons, quelles règles souhaiteras-tu que l'on grave sur son cercueil ? »

« Tony se serait jamais assez stupide pour se… »

Le bon docteur bluffait il ne faisait aucun doute.

Gibbs n'avait jamais cédé au chantage, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il le ferait. Impassible il continua le travail du bois.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que le téléphone se mit à sonner.

« Oui Gibbs ! »

« … »

« Moins vite McGee répétez ! »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« … »

Le visage du chef d'équipe devint livide, il lâchât le combiné qui tomba au sol.

Le médecin le ramassa immédiatement.

« Que ce passe-t-il McGee ? »

« … »

« Où ? Quand ? »

« … »

« Nous partons pour Bethesda immédiatement. Ne dites rien aux autres. »

« … »

« C'est un ordre McGee ! »

Gibbs regardait toujours le sol, sans aucune réaction.

« Jethro cet ordre, il t'appartenait de le donner, pas à moi ! »

« … »

« IL a besoin de toi… »

« … »

« Je n'irai pas seul ! »

« … »

« Si tu tiens encore un peu à lui, c'est le moment de le lui montrer.»

« … »

«De réparer. »

Les ambulances ont beau être prioritaires, rien ne saurait rivaliser avec un Gibbs pressé, c'est ainsi que la dodge charger et ses deux occupants atteignirent l'hôpital en même temps, juste pour voir un corps : le visage couvert par un masque à oxygène, une perfusion dans le bras gauche, entrer dans les «URGENCES ».

Ducky prit son ami par le bras, et le conduisit vers la salle d'attente.

Pour les deux agents, les secondes qui s'ensuivirent se transformèrent en minutes, les minutes en heures, les heures en jours.

Pourtant deux heures s'étaient seulement écoulées lorsqu'un docteur franchit les portes battantes.

« Je suis le docteur Lance West. Vous êtes de la famille à l'agent DiNozzo ? »

« Gibbs, docteur Mallard. Comment va-t-il ? »

West tendit des radios au médecin légiste, ainsi que ses premières conclusions.

« Il souffre d'un grave traumatisme crânien, de plusieurs fractures aux bras que nous avons pu réduire, de contusions multiples, ainsi que de graves lésions au dos, il a fait deux arrêts cardiaques en salle d'opération, mais à présent il est stabilisé. »

Ducky leva les yeux des rapports préliminaires.

« Va-t-il s'en sortir ? »

« Nous l'avons placé en coma artificiel, afin de lui éviter toutes souffrances inutiles. »

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ? »

« Il est trop tôt pour pouvoir se prononcer sur d'éventuelles séquelles, c'est un jeune homme en pleine forme, ses chances de récupérations sont… correctes. Désolé à ce stade je ne puis vous en dire plus. »

« Peut-on le voir ? »

« Il va être conduit en soins intensifs d'ici un quart d'heure, chambre 17b. Je n'autorise qu'une seule visite à la fois, pas plus de 2 minutes... pour l'instant.»

« Merci Docteur. »

Les deux agents du NCIS se dirigèrent vers la section soins intensifs, et prirent place sur deux sièges face à la chambre indiquée.

« Jethro connais-tu exactement les circonstances de cet accident ? »

« Non. McGee a été averti par la police, tu sais le reste. »

« … »

« S'il s'en sort je vais le tuer de mes propres mains. »

« Jethro il serait peut-être temps de me raconter ce qui s'est passé entre vous. »

POUR LA PROCHAINE PARTIE (SURTOUT LA FIN DE CELLE-CI) JE VAIS METTRE GIBBS COMME NARRATEUR

Je vais essayer de poster la prochaine partie rapidement, car après il y aura probablement une petite pause. (le temps de mes vacances.)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Désolée pour le retard (suite à un voyage à MC où j'ai eu l'extrême plaisir de rencontrer MW et CDP)

Emportée par mon élan il y aura une troisième partie de cet avant-dernier chapitre.

La partie en gras se passe sur l'île, je l'ai écrite comme au présent, car je me suis perdue avec l'autre temps.

Assis aux côtés de Ducky je l'observais en silence.

J'avais un peu de mal à gérer ce qui venait de se dérouler, pourquoi Tony avait…, que s'était-il passé dans sa tête, rien ne justifiait son acte.

Le flot de mes pensées morbides était ponctuellement interrompu par le bruit de feuilles que l'on tourne, de photos que l'on observe sous toutes les coutures, de bougonnements à travers lesquels je percevais de la colère, il m'était facile de deviner contre qui elle était déversée.

Je détestais ce malaise entre nous, mais comment faire pour le dissiper.

**Je décidais de commencer enfin mon récit. **

**Mon esprit se libéra et je me revis là-bas, plusieurs semaines en arrière.**

**Maintes fois ces événements s'étaient déroulés dans mon esprit, je les revivais alors que je travaillais sur mon bateau, au bureau en présence de Tony, nul doute que McGee en aurait fait un autre best-seller, pour moi il correspondait simplement à ma vie.**

**L'homme sur lequel je venais de tirer était sans nul doute Tony.**

**Je me suis approché de lui doucement.**

**« Tony : c'est moi Gibbs. Où as-tu mal ? »**

**Je lui pris l'arme des mains.**

**Les cris se transformèrent en sanglots, enfin IL s'écroula sur le sol, prit la position fœtale.**

**Ses habits étaient couverts de sang séché, impossible sur le moment de vérifier la présence de blessures récentes.**

**Je posais ma main sur son corps tremblant.**

**« Tony où est-tu blessé ? »**

**Il me repoussa brutalement**

**« Laisse-moi ! »**

**Je failli perdre l'équilibre, mais ne renonçais pas pour autant.**

**« Je ne peux pas Tony, tu as besoin d'aide. »**

**« Ca va passer, ça passe toujours. »**

**J'observais notre environnement, à quelques mètres se trouvait une sorte de petit lac. Après avoir rangé les pistolets, je me mis à la recherche d'un petit récipient pour le remplir d'eau fraîche.**

**Je trouvais nos deux sacs à dos ainsi qu'une trousse de premiers secours, bandes et compresses, antiseptiques tout avait disparu, ne restait que quelques comprimés contre la douleur.**

**Du bruit derrière mon dos m'indiqua que Tony s'était levé, du coin de l'œil je le vis s'approcher en titubant de l'eau, il s'aspergea longuement le visage, puis s'assit, la tête dans les mains, et celles-ci posées sur ses genoux.**

**Une brise légère se leva s'engouffrant dans les feuillages aux alentours, le ciel s'obscurcit.**

**« Tony vient te mettre à l'abris il va pleuvoir, tu vas être trempé. »**

**« … »**

**« Comme tu veux. »**

**L'émotion, le soulagement eurent raison de moi, je m'allongeais sur le côté, à couvert des éléments et m'endormi rassuré, je n'étais plus seul.**

**Mon sommeil fut agité.**

**Lorsque je me réveillais une présence inhabituelle dans mon dos me fit sursauter, le bras entourant mon torse me mettait mal à l'aise, puis la mémoire me revint, Tony avait finalement décidé de me rejoindre.**

**Chacune de ses respirations étaient accompagnées de plaintes, de gémissements, la main sur ma poitrine commença à descendre doucement, presque timidement, en direction de mon estomac, le souffle sur ma nuque s'accentua, ainsi que la pression au bas de mes reins.**

**Tétanisé je ne savais quelle attitude adopter. Il était hors de question que je tolère « ce… », le mot teinté de haine, de bile refusait de franchir ma bouche. Après ce jour plus rien ne serait comme avant…**

Le couloir s'anima subitement, enfin Tony rejoint sa chambre, il nous fallait encore attendre quelques minutes, afin de laisser les infirmiers, le docteur Lance West faire leur travail et brancher mon agent à toutes sortes de fils et machines qui le maintenait en vie et enregistrait ses constantes vitales.

**Contre mon oreille Tony prononçait des mots inintelligibles, sa main trouva le chemin de ma ceinture et s'y aventura sans vergogne. Mon corps avait décidé de jouer cavalier seul, il ne m'appartenait plus, et commençait à réagir doucement à ses attentions.**

**Reprends toi Gibbs tu as été marié 4 fois, tu aimes les rousses.**

**Je devais absolument réagir, mais comment ?**

**J'étais chez moi, un matin et je me réveillais « en forme », comme par magie le second bras prit position sur mon ventre et me colla brutalement contre lui, le mouvement de ses hanches se fit plus explicite, plus précis, « plus dur ».**

**Entre nous une fragile barrière de toile.**

**Je tentais de me dégager, mais rien n'y faisait.**

**Je sentis mon pantalon commencer à descendre le long de mes jambes.**

**« Je te préviens si tu… »**

**Avec l'énergie du désespoir je tentais de donner des coups de pied, ce qui eut malheureusement comme effet de me retrouver nu, Tony réussit à intercaler une de ses jambes au milieu des miennes, afin d'avoir une meilleure approche.**

**J'étais mortifié. C'était un rêve, un mauvais rêve, et j'allais me réveiller d'un instant à l'autre.**

**Je gesticulais, essayant d'échapper à l'inévitable.**

**« Arrêtes de bouger. C'est pénible à la fin ! »**

**Bien voyons il ne manquait plus que je m'excuse de ne pas vouloir être… même le mot refusait de franchir mes lèvres.**

**Je sentis une de ses mains remonter le long de ma jambe.**

**« Tony non ! »**

**« Bientôt on inversera les rôles. »**

**Mon cœur eut un loupé.**

**« Je te préviens DiNozzo si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite tu es viré.»**

**Je ressenti une violente douleur dans le bas du dos, je m'évanoui. **

Autorisation de rentrer dans la chambre nous fut donnée. Ducky ne me disputa pas le privilège de pouvoir y pénétrer le premier.

Je restais silencieux, ne sachant que faire ou dire, tant de pensées se bousculaient dans mon esprit.

Je demeurais sans voix devant ce corps brisé autrefois si animé, devant ces yeux fermés maquillant toute trace de malice.

Depuis longtemps je n'avais connu ce vide immense en moi : la mort de Shannon et de Kelly.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire cela ! »

Pourquoi avais-je réagit de manière si abjecte envers lui ? Peut-être dans le seul but de me protéger contre une autre mésaventure sentimentale, j'avais eut peur (je sais c'est difficile à imaginer) de douter de l'amour exclusif de Tony. Il tombait souvent amoureux, mais disait rarement « je t'aime ».

Je sais que j'étais injuste de le critiquer ainsi, alors qu'il ne pouvait répondre.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne à blâmer, celle responsable de son état, celle qui l'avait conduit là, dans ce lit, mais à présent je n'étais plus l'instigateur de son destin…

Les deux minutes étaient bientôt écoulées,

« Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre… »

Doucement je posais ma main sur son visage

« Je t'ordonne de guérir, je… »

Sa peau était froide et moite, son teint cireux

« Je t'interdit de mourir, je … »

Mon imagination me jouait certainement des tours car il me sembla que les bips eurent un loupé.

« Et puis zut, je t'aime Tony, ne me laisse pas, pardon pour le mal que je t'ai fait. »

On frappa discrètement à la porte. Je sortis doucement de la chambre. Ducky leva un instant les yeux des documents qu'il lisait.

« Tu lui as dit ? »

Je m'asseyais auprès de mon ami, la gorge nouée, incapable de lui répondre.

Le masque, le rempart, que j'avais édifié protégeant ma vie personnelle s'effritait. Le monde s'écroulait autour de moi. Pour qui ? Pour quoi ?

Tant de sentiments se bousculaient dans ma tête.

**Lorsque je repris connaissance j'étais allongé sur le dos, Tony dormait à mes côtés, le visage tourné dans ma direction, comme s'il attendait mon réveil. **

**Je profitais de ces quelques moments de calme pour l'observer plus attentivement, il avait beaucoup maigrit, ses bras et son torse étaient lardés de cicatrices, de bleus, ainsi que de croûtes.**

**Quelles que soient les épreuves qu'il avait traversées, rien ne justifiait ce qu'il m'avait fait. Que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Etait-ce seulement la première fois ?**

**Prés de nous un feu se consumait lentement.**

**Tony gémissait, s'agitait pendant son sommeil. **

**Son front couvert de sueur, ses cheveux mi-longs, sa barbe lui donnait l'ait d'un pirate des caraïbes.**

**Reflétait-il simplement ma propre image…**

**Ma fonction de chef d'équipe me menait vers lui, mais l'homme dominant « NON DOMINE » : me le faisait fuir.**

« Tony a toujours su rebondir, nous serons tous là pour lui. »

Et MOI ? Implicitement je venais de faire une promesse que je savais pertinemment avoir du mal à tenir.

Si explications je devais donner, je le ferai devant toute l'équipe. Nul doute que ce tragique incident n'en resterait pas là. Les pourquoi ne tarderaient pas à affluer de toute part, de Vance à la police, de McGee aux agents X ou Y…

Les regards accusateurs, pleins de sous entendus, les questions à peine voilées, les affirmations sans preuve comme les jugements et condamnations n'exigeants aucune explication.

Serais-je capable de les affronter ?

Sans oublier Tony séducteur invétéré, macho…Tout simplement Italien comment pourrait-il faire y face.

Je devrais à nouveau reconquérir sa confiance, mériter son amour, je doutais de mes capacités.

Tony avait touché mon cœur au-delà de tout de mes faiblesses, de mon assurance, j'éprouvais des sentiments que je ne pensais plus ressentir, enfouis dans le plus profond de mon être, des phrases qu'il m'était interdit de prononcer par fidélité, un premier amour le demeurait pour toujours.

NCIS étant avant tout une série d'investigation, j'ai pris la décision d'insuffler un peu d'enquête et de suspens.

Merci à tous et toutes d'avoir la gentillesse de m'accorder du temps et quelques commentaires.

Kiss to iluvstabler et GibbsGirlAbby lectrices d'outre Atlantique.

Suite normalement pour mercredi 14/07/2010


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Tony délirait, prononçait des phrases incompréhensibles. Je me levais péniblement et parti chercher un peu d'eau fraîche, puis je m'assis à ses côtés et lui lavais le visage brûlant de fièvre.**

**Quelques bribes de phrases me parvenaient aux oreilles.**

**« Non… demi-tour… »**

**« Gibbs… accroche toi… »**

**« Je dois le faire… »**

**« Désolé… »**

**Un détail me frappa à ce moment-là, je ne ressentais aucune douleur supplémentaire, pourtant après ce qui s'était passé… alors que je l'avais imaginé me...**

**Je ne pouvais pas avoir tout rêvé… **

**Aie.**

**Celle-là je l'avais bien mérité de me la donner.**

**Parmi mes fantasmes, le viol qui plus est le mien, et par un de mes subalternes, n'était certainement pas en haut de la liste.**

**Tony criait, se débattait contre des démons que lui seul pouvait apercevoir.**

**Parfois il ouvrait les yeux, jetant sur notre environnement un regard terrifié.**

**« Ne me laisse pas… »**

**« Gibbs je… »**

**« Bientôt on inversera les rôles. »**

**Cette phrase qui m'avait fait peur il y a peu, prenait alors toute son importance.**

**Serais-je capable de m'occuper de lui avec la même passion, la même patience, le même acharnement.**

**Pourrais-je m'empêcher de lui donner des claques.**

**Je l'avais déjà fait. Mais ici : retiré de tout, éloigné de toute civilisation, ou signe de vie, sans espoir d'être secouru après toutes ces semaines.**

**« Gibbs je t'aime… »**

**Tony venait de me déclarer sa flamme, moi je restais là impassible. **

**Tony avait tenu pour nous deux, à présent rassuré il pouvait se laisser aller, abandonner la lutte donner le relais.**

**Un slaps ne le ferait même plus réagir.**

Tony s'est rétabli doucement, mais souffrait encore de cauchemars, le matin je le retrouvais couché contre moi, comme si le fait de me tenir entre ses bras, lui faisait se sentir vivant.

« Vous n'avez jamais ? »

« Non.

« Mais alors ? »

« Le fait que je le repousse pas a du lui faire penser que je partageais ses sentiments. »

« Tu les partageais ?»

Mon ami était un sage et ne parlait souvent qu'à bon escient, il était d'un flegme britannique conforme à ses origines, ses sauts d'humeur (s'il en avait…), étaient légendaires, chacun tremblait.

« … »

« Jethro ? »

« Personne ne m'avais aimé comme Tony, oubliant mon mauvais caractère, mes faiblesses, me respectant… »

« Jethro ! »

« Seuls, j'ai peut-être prononcé une phrase mal interprétée… »

« Laquelle ? »

« Quand nous serons de retour chez nous, plus rien ne nous séparera ! »

Un mensonge est si doux lorsqu'il apporte le réconfort. Après toutes ces semaines qui nous retrouverait ?

« Sans Tony je ne serais plus là. »

« Vous vous êtes mutuellement sauvé la vie. »

« C'est lui qui a demandé au pilote d'essayer de revenir sur ma dernière position afin de notre petit groupe ne se sépare de trop. C'est lui qui a pris nos sacs, les kits de secours. »

« Je sais tout ça c'est dans vos rapports. »

« Au mépris de sa propre sécurité, alors qu'il était blessé il est parti à ma recherche. »

« C'était d'ailleurs très courageux de sa part ! »

« Il a mis trois jours pour me retrouver. »

«Je sais tout cela. »

« Tony n'avait pas le même passé militaire que moi, je ne pouvais pas exiger de lui tous les sacrifices qu'il a fait. »

« Il a énormément mûrit durant cette aventure.»

« Il m'a soigné sans relâche, avec patience, c'est occupé de moi comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. Pour le remercier je l'ai agressé, j'ai manqué de le tuer. »

« Tony ne t'en n'a pas voulu. »

« Ducky ! »

« Oui ! »

« Tu comptes m'interrompre tout le temps ? »

«… »

« Pendant longtemps j'entendrai ses cris, ses hurlements, souvent la nuit je revis ces moments effroyables. »

« Dieu merci ses maux de tête se sont estompés. »

« Ce sont Ducky ? A présent après ce nouveau traumatisme, Dieu seul sait comment il va s'en sortir ! »

Llorsqu'il referma brusquement le dossier qu'il lisait je sursautais.

« Ducky qu'as-tu découvert ? »

C'est à ce moment précis que McGee décida de faire son entrée, accompagné par Fornell ainsi qu'un civil qui se présenta comme l'inspecteur de police Joe Kendall.

L'agent du FBI avait la tête des mauvais jours, le bleu ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme.

Nous partîmes à leur rencontre.

« Patron comment va Tony ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit tout ce temps ? »

« Jethro il faut qu'on parle. »

La situation était plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait, un infirmier s'approcha tenant sous le bras un sac plastique contenant les affaires de Tony, Fornell s'en empara sans que je puisse faire un geste. A mes côtés Ducky secouait la tête.

« Il ne s'agit pas tout à fait d'un accident. »

Je regardais l'inspecteur de police, de quel droit… j'essayais de rester le plus impassible possible, une pression sur mon épaule m'assura que je n'étais pas seul.

« Accompagne-les Jethro, je reste là. »

A son ton je compris que Ducky connaissait déjà l'essentiel.

J'accompagnais les trois hommes à une petite salle de conférence qui venait de nous être attribuée. Nous nous installâmes dans le silence uniquement interrompu par le raclement des chaises sur le sol.

Fornell me tendit un épais dossier.

« Il a fait l'erreur de s'attaquer à l'un des nôtre. »

« … »

« DiNozzo est sa neuvième victime. »

« … »

« Rien ne les relie, couple marié, célibataires, sportifs, étudiants, des personnes sans histoire. »

Certaines enquêtes duraient des jours, eux en moins de trois heures avaient « résolu » celle-ci.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que les affaires sont similaires ? »

« Certaines contusions de DiNozzo ne correspondent à aucune blessure provoquée par l'accident. »

« C'est le même mode opératoire ? »

«Oui : agression suivit d'un accident de la route. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'il sévit, DiNozzo est le seul qui ait survécu jusqu'à présent. »

Je ne savais si je devais me sentir soulagé, ou inquiet, un témoin même dans le coma demeurait dangereux.

Je parcouru le dossier rapidement, jusqu'au chapitre récemment ajouté et qui concernait mon agent, Fornell avait raison, il n'y avait aucune corrélation entre les victimes, pourtant l'auteur y en avait trouvée une, un tueur en série n'agissait jamais sur coup de tête, chacun de ses actes était dicté, défini à l'avance alors pourquoi Tony ? Qu'avait-il dit ou fait, où était-il allé pour qu'il soit choisit parmi les millions d'habitants de Washington…

Je sentais leur regard sur moi, attendant le moindre de mes faits et gestes, la moindre de mes paroles.

« DiNozzo ne pourra pas être interrogé avant des jours. »

« Nous en sommes conscients ! »

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi alors ? »

« Une enquête conjointe, cette affaire a déjà détruit beaucoup trop de vies. »

« Navré Fornell mais je ne… »

A ce moment-là McGee me tendit une enveloppe, la même que j'avais laissé sur le bureau de Vance quelques heures auparavant : ma lettre de démission.

« Patron, euh, je crois que c'est à vous ! »

Tout en ignorant mon infortuné agent, je me levais précipitamment.

« J'ai besoin d'un café… »

Un autre raclement d'une chaise sur le sol, m'avertit que je n'étais pas seul.

Les pas lourds et courts m'indiquèrent que Fornell me rejoignait.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur menant à la cafétéria. Une fois dedans je baissais les yeux, attendant le sursaut qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.

CLAC

« Je n'ai rien voulu dire devant Kendal… »

Fornell me tendait un sac « évidence » en plastique à l'intérieur une pochette d'allumettes.

« … »

« Depuis quand ? »

« DiNozzo ne fume pas. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ces allumettes viennent du Loverbirds. »

« Et alors ? »

« Etait-il en mission sous-couverture ? »

« Il avait démissionné du NCIS. »

Je connaissais le Loverbirds, un club de rencontre pour HOMMES … en aucune façon je ne désirai lui faciliter la tache…

« Depuis quand DiNozzo avait des dérives… heu ! »

Nos regards se croisèrent, pas besoin d'en dire plus…

En le défendant je me défendais moi-même.

« Il n'est pas bi, encore moins gay ! »

Je me claquais mentalement, belle épitaphe…

« Que faisait-il alors là-bas ? »

Celle-là aussi il me faudrait la lui poser.

« Chacun a droit à une vie privée. »

« Elle ne l'est plus lorsque l'arrestation d'un meurtrier en série est en jeu. »

Je levais sur Fornell un regard noir. Mais ce dernier ne se laissait pas si facilement désarçonner.

« Si rien ne les relie : un détail différencie l'agression de DiNozzo des autres. »

« … »

« Toutes les victimes ont subies des violences sexuelles… »

**Devais-je me sentir soulagé ?**

« Pourquoi pas lui ? »

« Soit il s'est échappé… »

« Ou ? »

Il y a toujours un ou.

« Il était consentant… »

**Ou menacé ? **

Je serai les mains à m'en faire mal.

« Vous ne pourrez pas toujours les protéger…»

Je réenclenchais le démarrage de l'ascenseur.

RE CLAC

« Nous allons devoir saisir ses ordinateurs, vérifier sa messagerie, perquisitionner son appartement. »

« Tony est victime pas suspect. »

« C'est la procédure habituelle. »

Je le savais, mais passer toute la vie de DiNozzo au peigne fin équivaudrait à lui ôter toute décence, à violer son intimité.

Fornell avait flairé quelque chose, sinon cette discussion n'aurait jamais eu lieu.

« Si j'ignore un élément important faisant avancer l'enquête, c'est le moment ou jamais de me le dévoiler. »

Je levais le poing : Fornell me fixait incrédule, seule barrière entre lui et moi, une longue amitié, un passé commun cela suffirait-il ?

Je devais le faire pour me sentir vivant : tout simplement.

Mon poing s'abattit.

J'espère ne pas être trop fouillis.

Des passages sont volontairement oubliés (rapports obligent)

Sinon je peux réécrire ma fic.


End file.
